Wide-area wireless communication networks, commonly referred to as cellular networks, have been deployed for some time. As these networks have advanced from analog transmissions to digital transmissions the available capacity has greatly increased. This increased capacity has allowed wide-area wireless communication network service providers to offer various types of non-voice services. In order to maintain a steady revenue stream, these service providers typically maintain very tight control over the types of services offered to subscribers of their networks. Thus, there have been very limited non-voice services offered by these service providers.